Penny Halliwell
Penelope "Penny" Halliwell is the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, born in 2009. She is the younger sister of Prue and the older sister of Payton Halliwell. She is also the younger half-sister of Julian Turner. Like her sisters, she is a Cupid-Witch and is named after her great-grandmother, Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell. History Early Life At the age of nine, Penny had lighter brown hair than her sisters and hazel eyes. Like her sisters, she inherited her mother's beauty. In high school, Penny was not as smart or popular as her sister, but was mentioned to have slept with half the football team, having already developed a rebellious and wild personality. In this period she became friends with a girl named Faye, but after graduation they lost contact. Legacy At the age of twenty, Penny was known as the wild and irresponsible one of the family. She was taking classes in college, though she spent most of her time partying and sleeping with guys. However, it was revealed that this was due her insecurity due to the fact that she had not figured out her life as much as her sisters, making her feel like a screw-up. However, Phoebe revealed that she was the same at that age and that she had nothing to worry about. Under the manipulation of the Spirit of Rage Darius, Penny fought with her family, however, they later reconciled when the truth was revealed. Penny and Prue then helped vanquish the Woogyman with a rhyme her mother had taught them and later helped vanquish Shax as well. Along with her sisters, Penny later gave her blessing to her parents for going on tour to promote Phoebe's latest book. She and her sisters received a Whitelighter, Noah and despite initially not wanting to deal with him, she accepted his help when Payton was kidnapped by the Spirit Killer Bryce. Penny later planned to better herself by letting go of her wild lifestyle and focusing on her studies. During the return of Barbas, Penny was confronted with her worst fear, not being able to control her power and being overwhelmed with negative thoughts. However, she quickly figured out something was wrong and concluded Barbas was behind it. When Barbas put Wyatt and Chris in a dream world to confront them with their fears, Penny was able to use her telepathy to enter their minds and confront Barbas. She then read Wyatt's mind and discovered the secret he had been keeping for years. She was later forced to leave the dream world when Wyatt tried to kill her, though Chris later managed to get through to him and bring him back. Halliwell Family Values Penny went to a fair with her cousin Henry. Some time later, they were approached by Payton, who had become a spirit due to the personal gain of her spell. They then received a message from Chris, asking them to meet at the manor. When Chris revealed his plan against the Source, Penny thought it was something beyond their means. When she and her sisters learned that their mother had returned to San Francisco without telling anyone, they became worried. Payton then had a premonition and discovered that her mother was in the Underworld with the Source. This convinced Penny to support Chris' plan and offered to create a telepathic connection to cast the spell to restore the Nexus in perfect harmony. She also took care of the metal element. Soon after, she and Prue used a spell to summon Phoebe and the Source. They also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but they were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source was possessing the son she believed to have lost. Penny got angry and agreed with Chris not to welcome Julian into the family. She then left with her sisters without even looking at her mother. With Mortals Like These Penny spent the evening with her sisters after learning the truth about Julian. She told them that she needed time to accept what happened and that she did not consider Julian a member of the family. The next morning, as she returned to college, she stopped at a bar down the street, where she met Chris. When she saw that Chris was obsessing over the new hierarchy of power in the Underworld, she told him that he needed a break and convinced him to go out dancing with her. After dancing for a while, the cousins were attacked by mortals, possessed by the essence of the Source. After a brief battle, Chris orbed them to the manor. Penny suffered injuries and was treated by Wyatt, and she was sure that Julian was behind everything that was going on. But Payton convinced his sisters that in the end they would have to talk to their mother. Shortly after the cousins discovered that they could not teleport, and when the mortals burst into the manor, split into two groups and fled. Chris, Prue and Penny took refuge in a condominium, and Prue and Penny cast a spell to find Julian. The three reached the Turner Mansion, and Julian took advantage of their intrusion to attack the Wraith, which Elizabeth had summoned to extract his soul. Elizabeth bested the three witches, but Julian's intervention prevented her from killing them. Julian reversed the spell to free the mortals, but insisted that nothing had changed between him and the Halliwells. Elizabeth escaped with the essence and the Grimoire and Julian told his family members to leave which Penny did it willingly. Back home, Prue wanted to talk about Julian and Penny told her to let it go, but admitted she felt guilty about how they treated Phoebe. The latter appeared after being called by Payton and the four finally tried to deal with what they had discovered. Connecting with Julian Phoebe's tour took her to Miami, and Penny and Prue went to see her. As they chatted with their parents, Penny said her sister felt attracted to their Whitelighter, and when she heard that her name was Noah, Phoebe said she knew an Elder of the same name, and it became clear that she was the same person. Penny and Prue went for a drink, and when they returned to the hotel, they found Julian who had been forced to ask for Phoebe's help with the Wraith his grandmother had sent to hunt him down. Penny was anything but happy to see Julian and had no intention of helping him, so Phoebe used her empathy to calm her children, but the effort made her collapse on the floor, Prue went anyway and Penny went to look for Julian. The two had some difficulty, but in the end after the Demon-Witch saved her from the Wraith they began to tie. Back at the hotel, Prue joined them and finally decided to face Elizabeth in her loft in New York. After a brief confrontation between Phoebe and Elizabeth, Julian killed the latter with a fireball. Immediately after, a Raptor Demon stole the urn containing the essence of the Source. The four returned to Miami, but Julian returned almost immediately to his house; saying he was not ready to be part of a family. Penny did not agree but Phoebe said that it was up to Julian to choose whether or not to have them in his life, and that unlike Elizabeth did not want to force him to be with her. Penny Dreadful During a fight with her classmate Olivia, Penny discovered she had developed the power of hypnosis, and began to abuse it. When Noah told her that if he continued in this way the power would be taken away from her, she hypnotized him and ordered him to spend the evening with Prue instead of reporting to the Elders. That evening she went to the dinner organized by Wyatt to reveal his relationship with Dylan and while talking to Melinda and Payton about the reopening of P3, Payton said it would be nice if the club was still owned by the family and that Melinda and Ryan could have managed it, even though Melinda replied that the restaurant took up all their time. When Penny suggested she could be the one to run the P3, both Melinda and Payton were hesitant, and Melinda was not sure Penny really wanted to. Penny took offense and tried to leave, and when Henry tried to stop her, inadvertently used her new power on him and wounded him. Penny felt guilty about the incident and, after erasing the memory of what had happened to Henry with hypnosis, she decided to stay. Shortly after Wyatt announced that he was dating Dylan, but before the others could express an opinion, Julian arrived, and when Chris attacked him, Penny became angry with him. When Julian said the invitations were a trap, Penny went with the others to the attic to try and identify the demon that threatened them in the Book of Shadows, leaving Wyatt and Chris alone. Before going, he told Wyatt that it was all right with her if he loved a guy. Eventually the demon was identified as Dahlia, a demoness who had made Faustian arrangements for centuries, and Julian said that the only way to defeat her was to force her to make a deal that would eliminate her. Penny thought that her new power would be perfect for this, and that using it to eliminate a demon would redeem the misuse that she had done previously. Thinking it was necessary to catch Dahila by surprise, she decided to go to the club by herself, but Julian realized that she was leaving, and when she tried to hypnotize him to prevent stopping her, she found that he was immune to her hypnosis, so she decided to tell him everything. Shortly after they were attacked by the servants of Dahila but freed themselves without much difficulty, and Penny convinced her half-brother to accompany her to the club. Dahlia identified Penny on the dance floor, and had the young witch brought before her and tried to persuade her to sell her soul. When Penny refused, Dahlia made Ryuu threaten the life of a young woman. However, Wyatt intervened, saving the woman, and allowed Penny to hypnotize Dahlia. At that point Penny unveiled her new power to the family and admitted that she had abused her, but her relatives told her she had redeemed herself. After getting rid of Dahila's demons, Penny forced her to sign a deal with Julian's help, leading to the destruction of the soul collector. Penny then decided to leave college and reopen P3. She talked about it with her mother and she gave her blessing and funding. The next morning she told her family and convinced Chris to give Julian a chance. Noah's Arc As she left school, Penny was forced to leave the college dorm and return to live in her parents' home. There she interrupted Payton and her boyfriend Sean and after a chat with her sister discovered that she did not feel ready to have sex. The two were joined by Noah and Prue who had been attacked by an Empusa who had wounded Prue, and killed an innocent without them being able to react in any way. Penny then tried to comfort her sister, who felt guilty for not having saved the victim of the Empusa. The next morning, when she learned that the Elders could not help them, and that they did not ask their cousins for help, she got angry. The two found a potion and a spell at Magic School to use against the Empusa. The Empusa was located thanks to a premonition of Payton, but they could not defeat it. When the demon attempted to kill Noah, Prue found the strength to oppose her. Using her empathy, she channeled the emotions of the whole city into the Empusa, overwhelming her to her destruction. Reopening P3 Penny's relatives helped her prepare for the reopening of P3: Melinda put her in touch with a supplier and Prue helped her choose the bartenders; one of them was Dominik. She also hired her old friend Faye as a waitress. Her parents could not attend the inauguration, and they sent her a necklace, with a note saying that they were proud of her and with which they reminded her that the P3 was a symbol of the bond between Penny and her family. Even though she wanted her parents to come to the opening, Penny was happy with the gift. The opening night went well, and Melinda and Ryan took the opportunity to announce their engagement. Shortly thereafter, she saw Henry's girlfriend, Tess selling drugs and slapped her, as she was worried about what if meant for the club. After a short discussion, the fairy left and Henry followed her, making his cousin realize that he really cared about Tess. Shortly thereafter, Morrigan showed up at the club demanding the return of his Grimoire that had just been stolen by Julian and the Seer, threatening to unleash her demons on mortals in the club. When Julian also arrived, Morrigan revealed of his relationship with the Seer, and it was she who explained how to defeat Dahila in exchange for the souls she had gathered, making Penny and the rest of the family angry. The Seer returned the grimoire to Morrigan, and the latter left, noting that the Seer was beginning to develop feelings for Julian. Penny declared that if Julian had turned to them the plan could work, but the Seer noticed that it had worked since she had used the magic to copy the spell to free Wyatt's soul from the bond with the essence of Morrigan, although it was written in an ancient demonic language, and offered to translate it on the condition that souls would leave it, but Wyatt did not accept to sacrifice other souls to save his own. Julian and the Seer at that point if they left, even though Penny tried to hold back the former, and admitted shortly after that in some ways he was right. Meeting Theo After a couple of difficult weeks, the P3 was chosen to host a party for Henson Holdings, and Penny met the son of Chief Executive Theo Henson, feeling immediately attracted to him. Faye encouraged her to try with him after the party. Shortly thereafter through his telepathy, Penny discovered that someone wanted to kill Theo, and followed him to protect him. As soon as she reached him, the two were assailed by four demons. Since the opponents were too many, Penny decided to run away, but suddenly a young woman appeared and took out one of the demons with an athame. Penny attempted to extort information from a demon with hypnosis, but failed and Theo was wounded by a fireball. The mysterious woman eliminated all the demons, but did not want to give them any explanation and left. Obviously the young Henson was shocked by the incident, but Penny managed to convince him to trust her. Penny took Theo to the manor, to get him treated by Wyatt, but only found Chris and his new girlfriend. Fortunately, the latter was a nurse and knew of magic so she could lend Theo the first treatment. Penny told her cousin what had happened and apologized for ruining his evening, but Chris did not take it because she was protecting an innocent. After putting Theo in bed, Penny and Chris discussed the ongoing emergency, and deduced that Theo must have been targeted because of his father. Later Chris revealed to his cousin that the mysterious woman was a phoenix, and the two decided that the next day, Penny would interrogate Theo. The girl happened to read her cousin's mind and discovered that she was thinking of a certain Bianca, and it made her suspicious. The next morning, Penny found herself once again seeing how she was attracted to him, but she tried to resist him, given that they were in a dangerous situation. The two spoke and Penny put young Henson aside from her suspicions, and by accidentally reading his mind, she discovered his mother's death. After talking a bit about Theo's life, Penny decided to go and find information from Henson Holdings, and Theo convinced her to take him with her. Before leaving Penny communicated to Chris her intentions, with an SMS. The two met John Henson, who admitted selling his soul to a demon in exchange for success. Immediately afterwards the three were joined by Nanta and her demons. Chris came to their aid, but John was killed. Penny before the man died, recovered his memories. Later the group returned to the manor, and Penny used her powers on Theo to make him sleep. A little later, Penny had a slight altercation with Chris, which ended almost immediately. The cousin revealed that he and Bianca had been in love in an alternative timeline, and shortly thereafter the two found themselves collaborating with the latter despite their differences. While the three witches argued, Theo woke up and rushed to Victoria's company to get revenge on the latter. When Bianca pointed it out to her, Penny wanted to run after him, but Chris stopped him, because it was too dangerous to attack Nanta without a plan. Once the trio had reached Wahlstrom International, Victoria also wanted to ally with them, to get rid of Nanta and Penny accepted despite her companions disagreeing. However Bianca put K.O. Victoria after she acquitted herself of her task. The three witches succeeded in eliminating Nanta, freeing Theo, and framing Victoria for Henson's murder after she tried to kill them, and Penny exchanged a kiss with Theo, but immediately regretted it, given the emotional state of young Henson. A couple of days later, Penny was taking care of P3's accounting, finding out that the club's situation was bad. Fortunately, at that moment Theo showed up and after Penny apologized for kissing him; he offered to book the P3 for all his company's future events. The boy also admitted that he felt attracted to her, but declared that he could not start a relationship after all that had happened to him. Penny understood this and accepted the offer, but at half the price proposed by Theo, and shared with him the memories of John Henson about him and his mother. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. Penny is more succesful at reading minds through physical contact, though she doesn't need it. She sometimes picks up thoughts without trying to do so. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of other beings. Penny once entered the minds of her cousins after they were trapped in a dream world by Barbas. **'Hypnosis:' The ability to put others in a trance-like state and control their actions. When Penny uses this power, her voice echoes in the mind of her targets and they become entranced, allowing her to command them to do as she desires. *'Levitation:' The ability to defy gravity and rise up into the air. Much like her mother, Penny uses this power in combination with martial arts to fight demons and enhance her own agility. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Penny's powers, with the exception of Levitation, are all based on and connected through thoughts. *Penny is deeply insecure and worried that she is a disappointment and a screw-up. One of her worst fears is not being able to control her telepathy and hearing all the negative things people are thinking about her. *Penny was a rebellious outcast in high school, similar to her mother. She also had a reputation of sleeping around a lot. *In "Birds of a Phoenix Feather", Penny mentions having gone trough an experimental phase when Victoria Wahlstrom hits on her. Gallery Sophia-Bush-1.jpg Sophia-bush-20070903-306281.jpg Sophia-penny1.png Sophia-penny2.jpg Sophia-bush-4.jpg Penny-sophia-bush2.jpg Penny-sophia-bush1.png Sophia-vertical-309.jpg Appearances *Charmed season 8, "Forever Charmed" (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids